Bukan Balas Dendam
by imkyuu
Summary: EDITED. Naruto yang merasa sikap Sasuke berubah dan belakangan ini selalu menghindarinya merasa gelisah. Itachi kemudian mengatakan padanya bahwa Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu padanya. Apakah yang direncakan oleh Sasuke?/ SasuFem!Naru, slight ItaFem!Human!Kyuu./ SEQUEL : Apa Maumu?/ Warning Inside./ Special for White Day!


**A Naruto Fanfiction**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuFem!Naru, slight ItaFem!Human!Kyuu**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s)/Miss-typo, Genderbender, ****Humor**** dari fic ini mungkin saja sudah pergi(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bukan Balas Dendam**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan telah berlalu, sejak kejadian paling buruk bagi Sasuke terjadi. Pada hari _Valentine_ bulan lalu, Sasuke mendapat coklat 'spesial' dari _rival_nya, Naruto Namikaze. Karena coklat yang diberikan Naruto, mulai keesokan harinya, Sasuke tidak sekolah selama dua hari dikarenakan syok yang masih melanda dirinya sehingga tubuhnya demam dan selalu merasa mual.

Sementara itu, Naruto, si pelaku dari kejadian tersebut, wajahnya selalu tampak ceria semenjak hari itu. Terutama ketika Sasuke sempat tidak sekolah. Tak terpungkiri, hatinya benar-benar gembira. Ia merasa, ia sudah membuat Sasuke kalah telak darinya.

Namun, perasaan gembira itu kini berubah menjadi was-was. Belakangan ini Naruto merasa sangat aneh dengan sikap Sasuke. Beberapa hari setelah Sasuke kembali bersekolah, sikapnya tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Benar-benar tidak seperti Sasuke yang ia kenal. Memang, sekitar seminggu setelah insiden 'coklat isi babi' itu Sasuke masih bersikap seperti biasanya. Namun, tidak dengan hari-hari berikutnya.

Memang pada dasarnya, Sasuke memiliki sikap yang dingin dan tidak peduli atau terkesan cuek terhadap hal-hal disekitarnya. Walaupun begitu, terkadang ia akan tetap meladeni ocehan Naruto yang terkadang membuatnya kesal. Tetapi, tidak dengan belakangan ini.

Sasuke menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Bahkan, ketika Naruto meneruskan ocehan tak bergunanya atau menantangnya untuk melakukan tanding suatu hal dengannya, Sasuke justru menghindarinya.

Hal ini membuat Naruto bingung, kenapa Sasuke menghindarinya? Bahkan Sasuke menolak ketika Naruto mengajaknya untuk adu kecepatan dari sekolah hingga rumah mereka yang bersebelahan.

Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Namikaze.**

**08.25 p.m.**

Berguling ke kanan, berguling ke kiri. Berguling ke kanan lagi, berguling ke kiri lagi.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Sasuke belakangan ini. Karena itu, kini ia merasa pusing. Selain itu, apa yang dilakukannya kini, yaitu berguling ke kanan dan kiri, membuatnya semakin pusing.

Naruto memanglah bodoh. Jika merasa pusing, kenapa tidak berhenti berguling saja? Ck, merepotkan.

Mungkin itulah tanggapan Shikamaru jika melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto kini.

Naruto masih tetap berguling dan memutarkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri, yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Namun, tiba-tiba..

GEDUBRAK!

"ADUH!"

Naruto kini terkapar di atas lantai keramik kamarnya. Ia baru saja terjatuh dari atas kasurnya yang kurang lebih berketinggian 50 _centimeter_, dari atas permukaan lantai tentunya. Naruto yang mendarat dengan tubuh bagian belakangnya terlebih dahulu, merasa nyeri di sekitar bokongnya yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan kerasnya lantai keramik tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muncul dari balik pintu dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Naru, suara apa itu tadi? Seperti suara barang berat terja─PFFT! HAHAHAHA! KAU TERJATUH DARI TEMPAT TIDURMU?" Gelak tawa keluar dari mulut gadis yang diketahui bernama Kyuubi tersebut. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, adiknya itu bisa terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elit.

"Berisik! Setidaknya, bantu adikmu yang manis ini untuk berdiri, Bodoh!" Ujar Naruto dengan sedikit membentak!

"Hei! Mana sopan santun pada kakakmu, heh? Berani mengataiku bodoh lagi?" Balas Kyuubi dengan sedikit kesal.

"Cih, kau hanya kakakku, bukan orang tua. Ah, maaf, aku lupa kalau beberapa bulan lagi kau akan menjadi orang tua dari anakmu dan Itachi-_nii_." Naruto berucap panjang lebar sembari mencoba bangun dengan tangannya yang bertumpu pada tempat tidur.

"Walaupun begitu, aku lebih tua delapan tahun darimu. H-hei! Nada bicaramu seakan kau mengataiku sudah tua!"

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, 'kan? Kau sudah berumur 25 tahun. Bukankah itu artinya kau sudah tua?"

"Apa kata─"

"Apalagi kau akan segera memiliki anak. Bukankah itu menambah poin _plus plus plus_ untuk fakta bahwa kau sudah tua?"

"Hei, jangan mengatai─"

"Ah, satu lagi. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau lebih tua delapan tahun dariku, hm?" Naruto baru saja berdiri dari kertepurukannya lantas menyeringai dan menatap kakak satu-satunya itu dengan sinis. Hatinya merasa senang. Akhirnya ia bisa menjahili kakaknya yang─bisa dibilang─sangat garang seperti ibu mereka, Kushina.

Kyuubi merasa dirinya telah kalah telak dari Naruto. Pasalnya, ia tidak bisa membalas semua pernyataan Naruto karena memang begitulah fakta yang ada. Selain itu, Naruto selalu memotong perkataannya. Hei, bukankah itu tidak sopan? Apalagi terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

_Ups_, sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kata 'tua' pada Kyuubi.

Kyubi masihmerasa kesal, tapi ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Naruto. Ia seakan mati kutu.

Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak sekecil dan selemah makhluk pembuat gatal itu. Ia kini harus mencari alasan yang tepat, dengan perkataam yang tepat, yang tentunya akan membuat Naruto sulit untuk membalasnya lagi.

Mungkin saja, sebuah lampu kecil akan bersinar di atas kepala Kyuubi, jika saja ini adalah sebuah _anime_ atau animasi lainnya.

Kyuubi telah mendapatkan bisikan ide─yang didapatnya entah dari mana. Kyuubi lantas membuka mulutnya, hendak mengeluarkan suaranya yang penuh akan argumen-argumen untuk menentang Naruto.

Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi─

"Pfft, HAHAHAHA. Kau benar sekali Naru-_chan_. Relakan saja umur mudamu yang sudah pergi, Kyuu-_chan,_ pfft."

Seseorang tengah menertawakan mereka. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menertawakan Kyuubi.

Orang tersebut adalah Itachi Uchiha. Suami dari Kyuubi, tetangga mereka, sekaligus kakak dari Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kyuubi dan Itachi yang dulunya sangat sering bertengkar sekarang bisa menikah? Yah, mungkin ini yang dimaksud orang-orang dengan 'jarak antara cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis'. Hm, mungkin saja, 'kan?

"Keriput! Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau sedang berbicara dengan _Tou-san_?"

"Hm, jadi aku tidak boleh melihat istriku sendiri?" Itachi mencoba untuk menggoda Kyuubi.

"Jangan menggodaku! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Itachi sedikit menghela nafasnya. Belakangan ini ia sangat sulit untuk menggoda istri kesayangannya karena _mood _Kyuubi seringkali berubah-ubah. Bahkan terkadang, jika ia terlalu berlebihan, Kyuubi tak segan-segan untuk mengahajarnya.

Ia benar-benar berharap, semoga anaknya nanti tak memiliki kepribadian seperti Kyuubi.

"Aku sudah selesai berbicara dengan _Tou-san_. Karena kau sangat lama, kukira ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naru-_chan_. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat kalian."

Naruto masih terdiam. Kyuubi manggut-manggut.

"Dan ya, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan hampir semua isi dari percakapan kalian. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika aku turut andil dalam percakapan tadi." Tambah Itachi dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajah berkeriputnya yang─ekhem─tampan.

"Itachi_-nii_ harus ingat. Kau sendiri bahkan setahun lebih tua dari Kyuu, dan juga kau sudah berkeriput. Bukankah itu membuatmu tampak lebih tua?" Naruto kembali menjahili kakaknya, bahkan kakak iparnya juga.

Ia merasa semakin senang karena bisa menjahili dua orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Kyuu-_chan_, tidakkah kau merasa kalau bocah ini sangat mengesalkan?" Tanya Itachi berniat menyindir Naruto.

"Pfft, begitulah. Dia memang menyebalkan dan sangat merepotkan," jawab Kyuubi sekenanya sambil menahan tawa setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto mengenai keriput Itachi tadi.

Bahkan, Kyuubi ikut menertawakannya? Itachi merenggut kesal.

_"Aku harus membalasnya,"_ batin Itachi merasa tidak terima jika dikatai bahwa dirinya sudah tua.

Itachi melihat sebuah kalender kecil di atas meja belajar Naruto. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide tercetus di kepalanya, yang untungnya tidak berkeriput.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau tahu besok tanggal berapa?"

"Hm, tanggal 14 Maret. Ada apa?" Itachi menyeringai tipis. Ia sudah memperkirakan ini. Naruto akan bertanya mengenai apa yang akan terjadi besok dan benar-benar tidak menyadari perbedaan jauh antara topik pembicaraan mereka sekarang dengan yang sebelumnya.

Itachi hendak menjawab, namun Kyuubi tiba-tiba berujar, "Besok adalah _White Day_. Kau lupa?"

"Ya, dia benar! Dan itu artinya, sudah sebulan sejak kau menjahili Sasuke dengan coklat isi babimu itu, 'kan?" Tambah Itachi dengan tampang polos yang dibuatnya se-natural mungkin.

Mendengar itu, Naruto kembali teringat akan sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke yang selalu menghindarinya dan bersikap lebih dingin daripada biasanya. Jika boleh jujur, ia sangat merindukan sikap Sasuke yang dulu. Ia ingin banyak mengobrol dengan Sasuke seperti dulu lagi, walaupun itu hanya sebatas ocehan tidak penting Naruto yang kemudian ditanggapi oleh Sasuke hanya dengan 'hn'-nya atau beberapa kata dari Sasuke.

Naruto berpikir, mungkinkah Sasuke menjauh karena salahnya yang telah menjahili Sasuke dengan coklat isi babi itu?

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Naruto sedikit malas.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Naru-_chan_. Bisa saja, Sasuke berniat untuk membalas perbuatanmu dulu padanya dan akan membalaskannya besok, tepat pada _White Day_," kata Itachi mengada-ada. Tapi, Naruto belum terpengaruh akan ucapannya itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Sasuke bahkan menghindariku belakangan ini," tukas Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit murung. Ia lantas mejatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya itu.

Seringai Itachi kian melebar, namun ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Bukankah itu artinya Sasuke sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu? Mungkin saja ia benar-benar berencana untuk balas dendam padamu, 'kan?"

"Ah iya! Seingatku, kemarin dia meminta saranku untuk melancarkan rencananya besok. Sepertinya dia akan melakukan sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi sayang sekali, aku telah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk menyembunyikannya darimu." Lanjutnya.

Naruto tercengang. Menurutnya itu benar adanya. Jika seseorang menghindarimu, itu artinya dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan? Dan jika itu menyangkut Sasuke dengan dirinya, pasti itu adalah hal yang buruk, pikirnya lagi.

Naruto merasa mulai sedikit mengerti akan sikap Sasuke belakangan ini. Dirinya merasa sedikit lega. Tetapi, yang pasti ia harus berusaha agar ia tidak terjebak dengan permainan Sasuke esok.

Seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto, Kyuubi tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Kau harus menghindarinya besok jika tidak ingin terkena perangkap Sasuke."

Itachi menoleh ke arah Kyuubi. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan, "_Kau sudah mengetahui rencanaku_?" Dan dibalas oleh Kyuubi dengan anggukan kecil.

Dengan begini, rencana Itachi mungkin akan berjalan lebih lancar.

"Wah, sudah pukul 9, kita harus segera pulang. _Bye bye,_ Naru_-chan_!" Setelahnya, Itachi segera keluar dari kamar Naruto dengan Kyuubi yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Di tangga, Itachi kembali melayangkan pertanyaan pada Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang rencanaku?"

"Itu mudah. Aku mendengar sedikit percakapanmu dengan Sasuke kemarin di kamar kita saat aku sedang tidur. Sebenarnya aku sempat terbangun, tapi aku memilih untuk tetap diam memunggungi kalian. Dari cara bicaramu tadi, aku tahu kalau kau ingin menjahili mereka berdua bukan?" Kyuubi berucap dengan sedikit berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang di rumahnya itu.

"Ya. Aku ingin memberi Sasuke sedikit tantangan dalam rencananya besok. Lagipula, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu. Dan sisanya hanya asumsi palsu." Itachi kembali menyeringai.

"Hah, kenapa aku harus memiliki suami yang suka mengerjai orang?" Kyuubi melangkah lebih cepat sehingga ia berada di depan Itachi.

"Tapi kau tetap menyukaiku, 'kan? Kyuu-_chan_?"

"Berisik! Dasar Keriput!"

.

.

.

.

**SMA Konoha.**

**Jam istirahat makan siang.**

Naruto yang baru saja datang dari kantin seusai makan siang, tiba-tiba menemukan secarik kertas di atas mejanya. Ia melirik seisi kelas, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana kecuali dirinya. Diambilnya kertas itu kemudian membaca isinya.

_Cepat ke atap sekolah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan._

Naruto tahu betul, siapa yang memiliki tulisan seperti yang tertulis di kertas kecil itu.

Sasuke.

Uchiha.

Pantat ayam.

_Teme_.

Ya, itulah nama panggilan dari Naruto untuk orang tersebut. Orang yang memenuhi pikirannya belakangan ini.

Awalnya Naruto berniat untuk segera ke atap sekolah. Tetapi, mengingat ucapan kakak dan kakak iparnya kemarin, ia membatalkan niatnya itu.

"_Ceh, aku sudah tahu rencanamu, _Teme_._"

Naruto kemudian membuang kertas kecil itu ke dalam tong sampah di pojokan kelasnya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke tengah menunggu kedatangan Naruto di atap sekolah. Ia terus-terusan melihat jam tangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi, dan jam istirahat makan siang akan berakhir. Jika sampai saat itu Naruto tak kunjung datang, itu berarti kesempatan Sasuke hanya saat pulang sekolah nanti. Karena jika besok, baginya, itu sudah tidak spesial lagi karena _White Day_ hanya terjadi setahun sekali. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Setahun? _Ogah, ah._

.

.

.

.

**SMA Konoha.**

**04.30 p.m.**

Teng. Teng. Teng. Teng.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri sampai disini. Kerjakan latihan halaman 81 sebagai tugas rumah. Harap kumpulkan minggu depan. Selamat sore," ujar Kakashi, guru yang beberapa saat lalu mengajar di kelas Naruto, kemudian meninggalkan seisi kelas. Siswa-siswi tampak berhamburan keluar, ingin bergegas untuk pulang dan menghilangkan semua kepenatan selama sehari ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tampak tersisa dua orang yang belum keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya, sementara Sasuke tampak seperti sedang menunggu Naruto.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Naruto selesai dengan kegiatan memasukkan bukunya. Ia segera keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut. Melihat Naruto telah berjalan keluar, Sasuke lantas mengikutinya.

Sasuke ingin membuka pembicaraan demi melancarkan rencananya. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Tidak mungkin ia melaksanakan rencananya ketika mereka berada di rumah. Harga dirinya mungkin akan jatuh karena akan ditertawakan kakaknya nanti. Tapi, bukankah di sekolah juga ada banyak siswa yang mungkin akan menertawakannya?

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Masih di koridor sekolah, Naruto sejak tadi sadar bahwa Sasuke mengikutinya. Rumah mereka memang searah. Tapi, aneh bukan jika seseorang yang beberapa hari belakangan ini selalu menghindarimu, hari ini mendadak mengikutinya berjalan di belakangnya?

Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya, berusaha menambah jarak dari Sasuke. Tapi, Sasuke justru ikut menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Mengetahui itu, Naruto segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"Hei, Naru─."

Belum usai Sasuke bicara, Naruto telah lari terlebih dahulu.

"Ah! Aku lupa kalau Kyuu memintaku pulang dengan cepat hari ini!" Seru Naruto sembari berlari menjauh dari Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto berlari, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh pada sikap Naruto. Sejak dulu hingga kemarin, Naruto seakan selalu berlari mengejarnya. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Hari ini, Naruto justru berlari menjauhinya. Bahkan saat jam istirahat tadi, Naruto tak kunjung datang. Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Naruto hari ini.

Ia tak tahu alasan Naruto menghindarinya. Tapi, rencananya tidak boleh gagal! Ia harus berhasil mengatakannya hari ini!

"Hei, _Dobe_! Berhenti!" Sasuke mengejar Naruto. Tak peduli dengan tatapan siswa-siswi padanya. Sasuke yang berteriak dan berlari di koridor sekolah sangat jarang ditemui di dunia ini, pikir mereka─mungkin.

"Naruto! Kubilang berhenti! Kenapa kau berlari, hah?"

"Tidaaak! Jangan apa-apakan aku! Aku minta maaf padamu karena telah menjahilimu bulan lalu! Sungguh, aku minta maaf!" Naruto berteriak pada Sasuke sambil berlari dengan terengah-engah.

Sasuke bingung. Menjahilinya bulan lalu? Apa maksudnya kejadian coklat isi babi itu? Hei, dia sudah melupakan itu! Dia tidak berpikir untuk membalas perbuatan Naruto!

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Aku tidak mengerti! Apa yang akan kulakukan padamu? Itu membuatku terdengar seperti penjahat, Bodoh!"

Siswa-siswi, para guru, bahkan petugas sekolah sekalipun sangat bingung dengap tingkah laku Sasuke hari ini. Sasuke biasanya tidak banyak bicara, dengan nada yang pelan pula. Tapi hari ini, ia berbicara dengan lantang dan berteriak. Apa mungkin dia kerasukan setan? Ah, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Berteriak sambil berlari kesana kemari.

Hah, itu adalah pemandangan yang sudah biasa, menurut mereka.

"Apa kau mengira aku akan membalas perbuatanmu padaku bulan lalu mengenai coklat itu?"

Mereka telah tiba di halaman SMA Konoha. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto lantas berhenti kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"BAGAIMANA JIKA IYA, HAH?"

Naruto terengah-engah. Ia berhenti. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berlari.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Bodoh?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mendekati Naruto.

"Itachi-_nii_ mengatakan padaku bahwa kau merencanakan sesuatu yang berkaitan denganku. Jadi, kupikir mungkin saja kau akan membalas dendam padaku dan berbuat hal yang lebih kejam. Hiii, aku tidak mau!"

Naruto sedikit merasa puas karena telah berhasil mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Di depan Sasuke pula.

Jarak antara Naruto dan Sasuke berkisar 10 meter. Ia berjalan perlahan, mendekat ke arah Naruto. Angin musim semi bertiup. Menerpa rambut Naruto yang diikat _twintail_, membuatnya tampak sedikit berantakan. Sasuke merasa dirinya pernah melihat kejadian seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Ia mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian tersebut. _Yup_, kejadian itu adalah saat Sasuke mendapat coklat special dari Naruto, yaitu coklat isi babi. Sasuke tidak akan melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya benar-benar terpuruk akan rasa mual dan syok.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan dengan seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya. Beberapa pertanyaan mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apakah _Aniki_ mengatakan apa rencanaku?"

"T-tidak." Cicit Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku akan membalas perbuatanmu saat itu?"

5 meter.

"Ha-hanya insting. La-lagipula kau adalah _rival_ku, kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang merugikan _rival_mu sendiri." Entah kenapa, Naruto berbicara dengan sedikit terbata. Kedinginan? Ah, tidak mungkin. Ini musim semi, bukan musim dingin.

Ah, atau jangan-jangan..

Gugup?

Ekhem, mungkin.

4 meter.

"Mungkin, kau benar. Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu saat itu. Tapi, ini lebih baik daripada coklat isi babi yang kau berikan itu."

3 meter.

"Bahkan, mungkin kau akan menyukainya."

"Se-sebenarnya, apa yang kau rencanakan?" Naruto benar-benar panik saat ini. Ia ingin bergerak menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi, kaki dan tangannya seakan dirantai. Ia merasa seperti dirinya ditahan untuk mendengarkan semua pernyataan Sasuke.

2 meter.

"Apa yang kurencanakan?" Beo Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak kita mulai berteman sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat kau dan aku berumur 7 tahun. Aku berusaha menahan ekspresiku ketika bersamamu. Aku benar-benar merasa nyaman dan tenang jika bersamamu."

Dalam hati Naruto berpikir, sejak kapan Sasuke bisa bersikap romantis?

1 meter.

"Belakangan ini, aku menghindarimu karena aku tengah mempersiapkan diriku untuk hari ini. Aku bahkan meminta saran pada _Aniki_ agar rencana ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang dikatakan _Aniki_ padamu, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu."

Jarak antara Sasuke dengan Naruto semakin dekat. Naruto benar-benar merasa panik, sekaligus gugup.

50 _centimeter_.

"S-sa-sasuke, berhenti.."

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku sudah bersusah payah mempersiapkan ini, bahkan menjatuhkan harga diriku di depan _Aho-__Aniki. _Lagipula, sudah sejauh ini. Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" Sasuke berujar dengan nada rendah yang terkesan arogan.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Inti dari rencanaku adalah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini."

Whuuuush..

Angin musim semi kembali bertiup, bersamaan dengan pengungkapan Sasuke.

"_Suki da."_

Oh ayolah, kenapa ini terlihat seperti salah satu _scene_ dari telenovela kesukaan ibu dari Sasuke lagi?

Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan seluruh penghuni sekolah yang menonton adegan romansa picisan mereka sejak tadi. Perlahan didekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Sebuah kecupan sekilas diberikannya pada bibir Naruto, yang hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik.

Naruto yang saat itu masih terkejut akan keadaan hanya bisa terbengong. Namun, suara Sasuke segera menyadarkannya.

"Jadi, Naruto, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya meminta jawaban yang hanya perlu dijawab dengan kata 'iya' atau 'tidak'.

Tapi, itu tidak mudah bagi Naruto.

Antara kaget, senang, dan perasaan lainnya masih tercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku menyukaimu atau tidak. Yang kutahu, kau adalah _rival_ku dan aku adalah _rival_mu. Namun, ketika kau tak ada di dekatku, atau bahkan ketika sikapmu berubah seperti belakangan ini, aku merasa kesepian. Bahkan, melihatmu dikerumuni penggemarmu atau hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan gadis lain, hatiku terasa sedikit sakit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku."

Naruto berujar dengan suara yang pelan dan sedikit terisak. Mengingat kembali sebagaimana ia kesepian ketika Sasuke berubah dan menghindarinya. Sebagaimana irinya ia terhadap semua penggemar Sasuke yang bisa dengan mudahnya menempel pada Sasuke, walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri juga tak menyukai itu.

Sasuke tercekat melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dengan segera, ia membawa Naruto yang tengah terisak ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto.

"Aku yakin itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku. Kurasa, kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan disaat seperti ini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Naruto yang masih terisak, membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_I-I love you_, Sasuke."

"_I love you, too._"

.

.

.

.

"HEI! APA-APAAN INI? APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI TENGAH-TENGAH HALAMAN SEKOLAH SEPERTI INI? MAU BERDRAMA, HAH? UCHIHA! NAMIKAZE! DATANG KE RUANGANKU SEKARANG!"

Sepertinya, Kepala Sekolah mereka, Tsunade sedang marah besar akan keributan yang terjadi hari ini karena ulah dari bungsu Uchiha dan Namikaze.

Tunggu, mari kita ingat-ingat kembali apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan sehingga Tsunade bisa semarah itu.

Pertama. Berlari-lari di koridor.

Kedua. Berteriak di koridor.

Ketiga. Bermain kejar-kejaran di koridor.

Keempat. Berciuman di tengah-tengah halaman sekolah. Perlu ditegaskan, ini adalah kesalahan Sasuke.

Kelima. Berpelukan di tengah-tengah halaman sekolah.

Keenam. Kembali berulah setelah sekian minggu mereka tidak berulah. Ini dikarenakan Sasuke yang selalu mengabaikan Naruto belakangan ini.

Oke, mungkin itu sudah cukup─atau mungkin lebih─untuk menjelaskan kemarahan Tsunade kepada mereka.

Hei, Sasuke, Naruto, bersiap-siaplah untuk hukuman kalian.

.

.

.

.

**-The End-**

.

.

.

Woah. Akhirnya selesai!

_Yosh, _ini dia sequel dari fic kedua saya yang berjudul 'Apa Maumu?'.

Saya benar-benar minta maaf mengenai keterlambatannya, karena sejak bulan lalu saya sudah disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan. Mulai dari OSN, latihan untuk Porsenijar, lomba cerpen, UTS, dan lain-lain. Bahkan saya menulis fic ini dengan sistem kebut 6 jam setelah pulang ekstrakulikler.

Mengenai fic 'Apa Maumu?', saya benar-benar berterimakasih bagi para rader yang sudah mau mereview atau memfavoritkannya. _Hontou ni, arigatou gozaimasu!_

Saya harap fic ini tidak membuat reader kecewa. T^T

Akhir kata. _Review_-nya dong, Kakak! :3


End file.
